


...kiss

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Series: The "First" Series [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, larry kiss
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...pierwszy pocałunek :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	...kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem, co napisać, więc zapraszam do czytania!!!

Pierwszy pocałunek Louisa i Harry’ego odbył się na ich szesnastej randce, gdy Harry zabrał Louisa na London Eye. I chociaż Louis nie powiedział Harry’emu, że ma lęk wysokości, to brunet zdawał się sam to wyczuć, łapiąc go w swoje objęcia i uspokajając. Louis ogarnął się dopiero po dwunastu minutach i wszedł do gondoli razem z Harrym. Przyciskał się do jego piersi i wzdychał za każdym razem, kiedy jego świat zawirował.

\- Nie musieliśmy tego robić, Lou. Pytałem piętnaście razy, czy chcesz na to wejść, a ty za każdym…

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem zepsuć nam tej randki. - Louis przerwał mu, podnosząc na chwilę wzrok i spoglądając w zielone tęczówki Harry’ego. - Myślałem, że nie będzie aż tak źle.

\- Nie musi być źle. - Harry powiedział miękko, odgarniając grzywkę z czoła Louisa. - Po prostu zamknij oczy, zrelaksuj się w moich objęciach i… - Harry poinstruował, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis wykonał jego polecenia z westchnieniem i skinięciem głową.

\- Co teraz? - szepnął, nadal mając zamknięte oczy.

\- Teraz cię pocałuję. - Harry wymamrotał, w jego wargi, przed dociśnięciem ich razem. I tak, oboje czekali na to, ale żaden nie chciał się spieszyć. I Louis poczuł się wartościowy. Czuł to za każdym razem, kiedy przebywał z brunetem. Harry dotykał Louisa, patrzył na niego, uśmiechał się i mówił do niego z taką czcią, że szatyn miał ochotę skulić się w kącie i dziękować Bogu za niego. Za to uczucie, jakie otrzymał względem niego.

Harry nie używał języka, o nie, on tylko dociskał ich usta, odsuwając się trochę i z powrotem je przyciskając. Składał na ustach szatyna delikatne i miękkie jak piórko pocałunki, obejmując go w pasie i schylając się, żeby Louis mógł swobodnie stać na swoich stopach.

I Louis doceniał to, że Harry się nie spieszył, doceniał fakt, że nie robił tego brutalnie i szybko, tylko wolno i delikatnie. Louis był pewien, że przez chwilę widział gwiazdy, jasne i kolorowe, na granatowym tle.

Może to dlatego, że Louis był oczarowany Harrym, ale może to dlatego, że on po prostu wiedział, czego Louis potrzebuje. Harry był jego pocałunkiem. Pocałunkiem róży, ze swoimi różanymi, pulchnymi wargami i miękkim, delikatnym językiem (nie, żeby Louis miał okazję przetestować go na swoich utach, ale na ich piątej randce Harry zlizał mu z nosa bitą śmietanę, którą się ubrudził (nie wiadomo jak), kiedy jedli rurki z bitą śmietaną), w szarości tego świata.

To nie było to, co miał z Nickiem (czyli w sumie nic), to było coś, do czego mógł się przyznać, że miał. Miał chłopaka, który był nim oczarowany (z wzajemnością) i to było wszystko, czego potrzebował w tej chwili.

Harry’ego.

Harry odsunął się dopiero wtedy, gdy przestało im brakować powietrza, ale nawet wtedy nie chciał tego robić, lecz, wiadomo, potrzeba powietrza była silniejsza. Louis patrzył na niego wielkimi, błyszczącymi oczami i skanował jego twarz wzrokiem. Jego policzki były różowe, a usta rozchylone i mokre (chociaż nie używali języków). Harry kochał ten widok.

\- Hej. - wyszeptał, schylając się jeszcze raz i cmokając go krótko.

\- Hej. - Louis odpowiedział równie cicho, przyciskając do szczęki Harry’ego jeszcze jeden pocałunek, po czym wtulił się w jego silne ciało, obracając głowę tak, żeby widzieć krajobraz, który właściwie był piękny, a w ciele Louisa nie było już ani śladu strachu przed upadkiem, czy wysokością, na jakiej się znajdowali.

Był tylko Harry, Louis i otaczający ich piękny widok.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś będzie miał pomysł na jakąś “pierwszą” sytuację Larry’ego, np. kłótnia, to może śmiało mówić!!!!!


End file.
